Ni enemigos ni amigos
by SilverNAD
Summary: Género: Romance Intento de romance Pareja: Zim/Dib La duda que hay entre Dib y Zim, es averiguar que clase de relación tienen en realidad. Advertencia: Lemon, contenido sexual explicito.


_**Invader Zim**_ no me pertenece (¬¬) y esto es un ZADR con contenido sexual explicito. Interacción ChicoxChico. Si no te gusta el yaoi, por favor ¡No lo leas!

**Ni enemigos ni amigos**

**...**

La pelea comenzó justo después de la hora del almuerzo, pero solo fue verbal, ya que ambos no tenían deseos de lastimarse físicamente. Aún así, la moral de Zim y Dib estaba tan baja, que ese inútil intercambio de insultos duro muy poco, dejándoles un mal sabor de boca por haberlo comenzado.

No había necesidad de volver a enfrentamientos físicos. Habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que se conocieron, y Zim ya no intentaba conquistar la Tierra, quitándole a Dib su misión de salvar a la humanidad de una posible invasión. Por su parte, el joven paranoico de dieciséis años, se había resignado a que las autoridades terrícolas descubran la verdadera naturaleza de Zim, cuando se enteró de que su misión era solo una farsa y no habría invasión.

Todo estos acontecimientos y la rutina en que se convirtió sus vidas diarias, terminó cambiando por completo su relación, haciendo que el conflicto de como deberían clasificarla, se vuelva su única razón para discutir e insultarse. Estaban pasando una situación delicada, porque no podían ser enemigos, debido a que carecían de motivos para odiarse. Pero tampoco podían ser amigos, debido a que existía una terrible atracción física entre los dos, que descubrieron a lo largo de aquellos años.

Su pequeña pelea verbal, generada solo por la frustración sexual que los embargaba, terminó por completo cuando se quedaron sin más insultos y se miraron intensamente, con los residuos de desprecio que les quedaban de sus batallas anteriores. Zim y Dib finalizaron su discusión como siempre: dándose las espaldas, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo, como si fueran un par de niños caprichosos.

-Si te parezco tan despreciable ¿Por qué no abandonas este planeta?- Dib estaba harto de la presencia de Zim, porque ya no sabía como calificar las fuertes sensaciones que lo invadían cada vez que lo veía. Aquel irken era la representación de los temores de su infancia, de sus anhelos y de todo lo que él amaba del mundo paranormal.

-Para nada, Dib-gusano- El irken bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar las lágrimas de frustración. Irse de allí era imposible, moriría si lo intentara, y Dib no podía dejar de recordárselo cada vez que se enfrentaban en su pequeña guerra fría –Me fascina ver como te irritas ante mi asombrosa presencia-

Dib suspira derrotado. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Era el momento de depresión que atravesaría el irken por no poder regresar a su hogar, por tener que soportar el arcaico sistema educativo humano y por tener que compartir, todos esos malos momentos, con el humano al que se sentía atraído en secreto.

-…- Zim se quedó callado, sin moverse, mirando fijamente hacia la nada. El comedor se había vaciado y solo quedaban ellos dos, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida hacia las paredes llenas de moho de aquel recinto.

-No tengo ganas de entrar a clases, vamos a casa- Dib descruza sus brazos y gira hacia un lado para caminar a la puerta de salida. Zim siquiera se mueve al escucharlo, pero el humano se vuelve, mirándolo con molestia.

-Muévete Zim, no quiero tener que arrastrarte-

-Tú no me das órdenes- Zim estaba listo para otra ronda de insultos, por más alicaído que se sintiera.

-Deja de…- Dib se detiene antes de lanzar otro insulto, y cuenta hasta diez. Era complicado, los dos estaban frustrados, y no sabían como manejar la presión. Tal vez la frustración de Zim no era igual a la suya, pero seguía siendo frustración –Vamos, me duele la cabeza y no quiero discutir más-

(…)

-¿Qué crees que seamos?-

Zim sorprendió a Dib con esa pregunta cuando estaban caminando hacia sus respectivos hogares. El chico paranoico no sabía como responderle, porque la relación que llevaban era demasiado complicada como para definirla adecuadamente.

Ya eran lo suficientemente cercanos para ser amigos, pero siempre sentían la necesidad de alejarse, cuando todo parecía marchar bien entre los dos.

-Creo que somos… conocidos- Dib entorna los ojos mientras que en su mente completa la frase: "Tan conocidos, que sabemos cuando uno de los dos está mintiendo"

-Zim no cree eso- El irken se detiene y lo mira ofendido por tener que soportar su mentira -¿Realmente crees puedes engañarme con eso?-

-Ya no se que creer- El chico paranoico se masajea el puente de su nariz, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba aquejando. Zim se limita a morderse el labio inferior y negar levemente.

-¿Vienes a casa un rato?- El irken habla en tono neutral, como si los deseos que tenía de insultarlo hace unos pocos minutos atrás, formaran parte de un pasado muy lejano.

-Zim… no… no es buena idea- Dib se sentía incómodo. Después de la discusión que tuvieron, y de cómo se había estado comportando a su alrededor, temía perder el control de nuevo. Si tan solo Zim supiera lo complicado que era para él estar a su alrededor.

-No me hagas suplicarte- El irken usa un tono demasiado amenazante, su orgullo lo empujaba a controlar al humano y también controlar aquella relación.

-Está bien, pero solo me quedaré un rato…- Dib no termina de decir esto, que Zim lo sujeta de su brazo y lo tira hacia el interior de su casa.

(…)

Hacía unos años atrás, esa situación sería imposible entre los dos, pero ahora solían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, lo cual solo empeoraba la confusión que tenían al respecto de su relación.

¿Hasta cuando tenían que soportar esto?

Dib se sentó en el sofá de la sala, dejando su mochila en el suelo. Noto que GIR estaba demasiado ocupado con la televisión como para reparar en su presencia, de tal forma que había pegado sus ojos biónicos en pantalla del aparato. Estaban emitiendo su programa favorito, el Mono Tenebroso.

-Yo no creo que seamos amigos- Zim seguía con la conversación anterior, haciendo que Dib le dedique una mirada de hastío cuando entraba a la sala para reunirse con él.

–Tengo que admitir, que me pone nervioso estar contigo pero… no me resulta una sensación desagradable-

El irken se sienta al lado de Dib, y le pasa una bolsa de papas fritas. Era normal que la conversación de esas características, terminara en una pequeña discusión de "que hubiera pasado si Zim esclavizaba a todos los humanos", pero para el irken aquel asunto no estaba zanjado.

-Además, me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo a veces… pero me agrada estar contigo-

Dib no dijo nada, y trató de no mirarlo a los ojos. No quería cooperar en resolver ese problema, no tenía deseos de compartir los sentimientos que tenía para Zim, ni mucho menos explicarle que estaba frustrado sexualmente por su culpa.

-¡No puedo seguir soportando esto!- El irken sorprende a Dib, haciendo rechinar sus dientes por la furia que le provocaba la actitud del humano. Si él no cooperaba en resolver esa situación, nunca iban a dejar de sentirse incómodos el uno con el otro.

–¡Dib!-

Zim se acerca peligrosamente al chico paranoico, tomando la bolsa de frituras para arrojarla en medio de la alfombra. GIR no duda en apropiarse de estas, para comenzar a comerlas si apartar la vista del televisor.

Dib mira aterrado al irken que estaba acorralándolo sobre el sofá. No estaba preparado para una pelea física, ni siquiera creía posible que a esa altura de su vida tendría que preocuparse por un enfrentamiento con Zim. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando un golpe que jamás llego. Pasaron unos segundos de tensión, para que solo sintiera los suaves y finos labios del irken, besando los suyos.

Dib se quedo helado. Abrió los ojos y noto que Zim también tenía abierto los suyos. Sus enormes orbes color carmín estaban fijos en él, tratando de leer sus pensamientos más profundos.

El irken se separa levemente del humano sin una expresión clara en su rostro. De repente, las manos de Dib rodean su cintura y lo acerca de nuevo a él, haciendo que sus frentes se choquen. El joven humano lo mira con frialdad por unos instantes, provocando que las mejillas de Zim se pusieran de un curioso color morado.

-¿Dib?- El irken solo pudo dejar escapar un hilo de su voz.

El joven humano entorna sus ojos y besa los labios de Zim repentinamente, con un poco más de fuerza, provocando que el irken libere un ligero quejido desde el interior de su garganta Las manos de Dib comienzan acariciar la espalda del irken, tratando de separar su camisa magenta de su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos pocos instantes para que Dib lo aparte de encima y respire con dificultad. Zim lo miraba algo sorprendido, porque el humano estaba sonriéndose por primera vez.

-¿Qué clase de relación crees que tenemos?- Pregunta el joven paranoico mientras le sonríe con vehemencia a Zim.

El irken se azora al ver que Dib parecía estar aceptando sus avances. No esperaba que el humano fuera a reaccionar de esa forma, siendo que de los dos, era el que se mostraba más indiferente. Aún así, se sentía muy complacido al respecto.

-Creo que no somos enemigos- Zim acaricia suavemente la mejilla derecha de Dib, y se inclina para besarlo nuevamente. El humano comienza acariciar con suavidad los brazos del irken y le quita los guantes negros para sentir el calor de sus manos.

-Siempre me he preguntado…- Dib besa con suavidad la mano del irken, acariciando su piel con sus cálidos labios. Zim se estremece por el contacto, y al hacerlo, el joven humano comenta con una ligera sonrisa -…Si usas tus guantes para proteger tu piel… parece ser tan sensible-

-Tampoco somos amigos- Zim habla con cierta inquietud mientras intenta recuperar la compostura. Ahora que Dib había alcanzado acariciar la piel de sus manos, tenía muy en claro que la relación de los dos había llegado a ser intima -¡GIR! Ve al laboratorio y juega con tu cerdo-

-¡Pero quiero ver al mono!- Grita con euforia el pequeño y defectuoso robot.

-¡Es una orden!- Exclama Zim con firmeza, haciendo que GIR se vaya de la habitación, lloriqueando.

-¿Tienes miedo de traumar a tu robot?- Dib le sonríe con perspicacia al irken, haciendo que este se azore aún más.

Tratando de recuperar el control de aquel encuentro íntimo, Zim comienza a quitarle la gabardina negra a Dib y destroza su camisa con ayuda de sus garras descubiertas. Al tener acceso al suave y pálido pecho del humano, planta un beso allí y comienza a lamer con su delicada y fina lengua, cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel expuesta.

-Nnnnhg… no lo somos... definitivamente no somos amigos- Dib trata de no gemir, pero estaba demasiado extasiado por la situación. Mueve sus manos hacia la cabeza de Zim y toca con cuidado sus antenas. El irken tembló levemente, pero comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello del joven humano a medida que este acariciaba sus sensibles apéndices.

Zim no pudo más, y gimió de forma placentera a los oídos de Dib, haciendo que este se estremezca por completo. El humano se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como su miembro se endurecía debajo de la tela de su pantalón. Sus ojos brillaron llenos de lujuria y movió al irken para dejarlo debajo de él.

-¿Decidiste que clase de relación tenemos?-

El joven humano se quedó pasmado al escuchar la suave voz de Zim. Él estaba tan serio, mirándolo con intensidad, como si deseara decirle todo lo que se había estado guardando en esos últimos dos años.

-…-

Dib no tenía una respuesta inmediata, pero repasaba esa duda en su cabeza, mientras comienza a quitarle el uniforme a Zim. Este lo ayuda a desabrochar su prenda, sin decir nada. El irken parecía estar demasiado concentrado en aquel acto íntimo del cual solo conocía unos pocos detalles, por las sucias bocas de sus antiguos compañeros de la academia. Sus coloridos relatos y su prepotencia a la hora de hablar de sexo, le restaba todo el significado que tenía en ese momento para ellos dos.

El joven paranoico alcanza a tocar el torso de Zim, acariciando su piel con cuidado. No quería dejar de disfrutar de aquel suave tacto. Hacía mucho que se preguntaba si Zim tenía cosquillas, y era un buen momento para averiguar la respuesta.

-Espera…- Zim sonríe, sintiendo los dedos de Dib surcando por su espalda desnuda y luego su lengua lamiendo su pecho. Era distinta a la suya, se sentía caliente y húmeda. A pesar de sentir tanto placer, el irken se ríe por las cosquillas que le provocaban los dedos de Dib. De repente, se queda sin aliento al sentir como succionaba y muerde la piel de sus hombros. No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a su cuello, para comenzar a succionarlo.

-Se siente… demasiado bien-

-Mhnn- Dib comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón, para liberar su miembro endurecido. Las manos de Zim llegan a tocarlo, y lo acaricia con poca delicadeza, haciendo que el joven humano de un respingo.

-No tan fuerte… no quiero…- Dib no termina de decir la frase, que Zim desliza sus pantalones negros para dejar al descubierto su miembro. Su dureza choca con la de Dib, haciendo que este lance un gemido de placer. Pronto, ambos friccionan sus caderas, tratando de aumentar el placer que aquel contacto les confería a ambos.

El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable y los dos solo podían gemir, las palabras que salían de sus labios sonaban como gruñidos. Zim recupera la voz e intenta pedirle algo a Dib.

-Te necesito… dentro… Dib, t-te lo ordeno-

Dib le sonríe levemente, se lleva el dedo índice a la boca y lo ensaliva con cuidado. Las mejillas de Zim se azoran aún más cuando siente la intromisión de aquella falange en su parte posterior. Se abraza con fuerza a Dib para gemir, sus ojos carmín se llenan de lágrimas y al cerrarlos con fuerza, estas caen en pequeñas gotas sobre sus mejillas azoradas.

El joven humano, sigue preparando a Zim, pero se le queda mirando con cierta duda. Le estaba doliendo demasiado al irken, no quería lastimarlo seriamente.

-Creo que somos amantes…- Dib saca su dedo del interior de Zim -… o mucho más… podemos dejarlo aquí Zim, no quiero lastimarte-

-Maldición… solo hazlo- El irken tira de Dib para que su pene roce con su entrada –No me hagas suplicar, sabes que detesto eso-

Dib cerró los ojos e introduce su miembro en el interior del irken, tratando de hacerlo cuidadosamente. Zim se desespera, y tira de las caderas del humano para que entre de una sola vez. Sin poder evitarlo, la dureza de Dib se abre paso entre su estrecha entrada, provocándole al irken un terrible dolor que le hizo gritar.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, los cuales Dib trato de hacer olvidar a su amante el dolor que sentía, mordisqueando suavemente una de sus antenas. Zim termina relajándose, y el joven humano aprovecha a mover sus caderas para aumentar la fricción.

El irken gime desesperado y se sujeta aún más fuerte al humano, rasguñando su espalda con algo de saña. Dib sonríe perversamente, y penetra con más fuerza al irken, tratando de vengarse por el daño.

Era demasiado para Zim, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan excitado, por lo que eyacula en el torso del humano, antes de que este alcance el clímax.

Dib lo embiste por última vez, sintiendo el orgasmo recorrer toda su espalda hasta estallar en su cabeza. Todas sus ideas y pensamientos se ponían en blanco, dejando que la euforia lo invada por completo, tal así que no podía dejar de sonreírse como si fuera un maniático.

-Creo que somos pareja… una pareja extraña, pero una pareja al fin- Dib besa con suavidad los labios de Zim y este le responde, acariciando el interior de su boca con su fina lengua.

Al separarse, se miran con intensidad. Zim estaba por decir algo más, pero decide guardárselo para otra ocasión.

Lo que estaba sintiendo por Dib en ese momento, era tan fuerte, que lo asustaba, y tenía miedo de asustarlo a él también.

(...)

R&R


End file.
